Trunks's Pride and Joy
by krystal-dolphin
Summary: Humourous short story. Innuendos. Marron and Trunks. [Complete]


------  
  
It was a beautiful scene outside, over the vast Venice town. Trunks arose from his bed and stretched, eyes still clouded, and emitting a silent yawn.   
  
"Hmm... beautiful... and the scenery ain't bad either, is it, Trunks?" came a husky female voice. It belonged to the blonde haired beauty that was know as Marron. She emerged from the en-suite in their Presidental suite sporting a cotton vest and velour shorts. She finished tying up her locks and joined her husband again on their bed. "You should wake up... wouldn't want to waste a lovely day?" she nudged, while wrapping her legs around him.  
  
"Hey!!! Watch where you put those feet!!!" he squealed and flailed about, landing on the floor. "It ain't normal to manually castrate your husband, you know??!!" he scowled. "... at least, not this early anyway."  
  
Marron beamed at the humour and bent over to help him up. "Don't worry about that happening, Trunks... you have what I need."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and dismissed himself into the bathroom, but not before pushing Marron backwards onto the bed. "Women...!" he muttered to himself.  
  
------  
  
On the boat that they boarded across the popular Venician lake, Trunks and his wife had the privilege of receiving a spare balcony room. The floor was laid with hard oak and the walls a majestic champagne colour. The weather that day added to the beautiful view of the glistening waters of the lake, which was surrounded by plantation, mainly consisting of vineyards.  
  
"Man... what I'd give to live here. So... beautiful." Marron was murmuring to herself, when suddenly, Trunks burst into her head and ripped her from her thoughts.  
  
"Marron, I found it!!!"  
  
The purple haired president received strange glances from his wife.  
  
"... found what?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know. Trunks shook his head, stepping towards her seating place by the rails, he swiftly claimed her hand and dragged her out of there.  
  
They were on their way to wherever Trunks was taking them. Seriously, he looked like a mad kid who had just found a room full of sweeties. Marron noticed that they were headed towards the Captain's control room.  
  
"Why hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs!! I heard about your liking, Mr. Briefs!! Since this boat is partly owned by your company, I trust you to supervise it for one minute whilst I attend to something on the 2nd level? I acknowledge that this is highly unprofessional, but come on, dude!!! Jeez..."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes at the Captain and mimicked him. "Jeez!!"  
  
The man left and so Marron and Trunks remained alone in the cabin.  
  
"So what was it, Trunks?" Marron asked impatiently.  
  
------  
  
On the 2nd floor...  
  
"There you are, gorgeous!!" Goten cooed to his other half. "The kids are in the creche, right?"  
  
"Yep, put 'em there just ten minutes ago."  
  
Unbeknownst to anyone... somewhere a microphone button was being switched on.  
  
"OH MY!!! TRUNKS!!!"  
  
Everyone on the boat halted with a screech.  
  
"Yeah... oh that's a BIG one, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, please... who cares about the size?  
  
"You know what they say... the bigger the better!!! And it slides PERFECTLY with my hands!!!"  
  
"Who knew it'd happen here? On this boat... our honeymoon... I'm glad you finally found it... we can enjoy it together, right? And I bet your parents would be so proud!!!... Say you've been looking for it since you were a child, right??"  
  
"Yeah... OH a-and look at the way it EXTENDS!!! All I have to do is push it with my hand!!!"  
  
By now... the majority of the people on the 'Zorah' were wetting themselves with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks... I think you should put it away now??!"  
  
"No WAY!! I'm keeping this baby!"  
  
"But someone else might want a go!"  
  
"Tell them to get their own!!!!.... OH see this Marron??? If I gently push it... oh the sound it makes!!"  
  
"TRUNKS!!! QUIT IT ALREADY!! IT'S JUST AN ACCORDIAN!!!!!!!!"  
  
------  
  
I am officially... cracked.... I WAS BORED!!!  
  
~Krystal 


End file.
